Traditional sheet resistivity measuring apparatuses rely on four-point probe that must be repositioned when measuring and mapping the sheet resistivity of a film on flat-panel. These devices make use of a single four-point probe that measures the sheet resistivity at various locations on the film on flat-panel. This methodology is limiting, because either the film on flat-panel or the four-point probe must be moved to accurate positions for accurately mapping the sheet resistivity of the film on flat-panel. Accordingly, the size and weight of the film on flat-panel mapping tool is a restrictive factor. Furthermore, this methodology for measuring sheet resistivity requires large amounts of time to create an accurate map of the film on flat-panel's sheet resistivity.
By employing an array of four-point probes, the present invention reduces the time, and size of the tool, required to measure and map sheet resistivity, thus improving upon the prior art. Furthermore, the present invention makes use of an array of leveling chucks that press the film on flat-panel against the array of four-point probes. Thus, enabling the tool to almost simultaneously measure the sheet resistivity of the flat panel electronic device at multiple positions. As a result, the present invention is able to measure the sheet resistivity of the film on flat-panels that vary in size and shape. Additionally, the present invention makes use of four-point probes that can be removed or replaced to measure disparate types of the film on flat-panels.